


What's In A Family?

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, But if it's Casey we're talking about I have no doubt she'd cry because Bus Kids, Daisy's there too, F/M, Fitzsimmons baby, Fluff, Gen, I don't usually write really emotional things so if you cry i'd be suprised, I mean, If you read it I cannot promise you won't cry, Melinda May (mentioned) - Freeform, Pregnancy, a tiny drop of angst because why not, it's lovely, okay enough of these wacko tags on to the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Family doesn't mean blood. Not for them.A Fitzsimmons/Bus Kids future fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatelyglitterywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/gifts), [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts).



> Hi *waves* It's me *waves* I'm back *waves*!!!  
> I've recently been getting back into the writing thang so here's a nice lil fitzsimmons/bus kids fic to fill your needs while I finish up another fic  
> For Casey and Hannah. They both requested "She told me to break it" on tumblr, and this was the first thing that came to my mind.   
> I originally was going to write bus kids for Casey, but kudos to her for picking the exact same number and pairing as I was going to surprise her with. Surprise Casey, I'm surprising you with your own prompt ;)  
> Enjoy you two lovelies!!! <3

It was one of the most grueling tasks she's ever encountered, Jemma concludes as she cradles a perfect bundle of genes in her arms. His eyes are shut, but Jemma can remember the bright blue tint that she saw before he drifted off to sleep. The same eye color in the man that she loves. All of his other little qualities - his lips, his nose - are all her.

 

Jemma's eyes tilt up from the perfection in her arms to the perfection in front of her. The two people in the world that she couldn't live without.

 

Fitz and Daisy sit in the plastic chairs across the room, with Fitz's arm around Daisy's shoulder and their heads leaned up against the wall but slightly turned towards each other as if to comfort each other. Jemma smiles even wider at the scene. She had personally requested that both of them be in the delivery room when she had the baby. Fitz was a given; he had insisted to be in the room but had requested to stand up at her head instead of...the other end. But when Jemma asked Daisy to be in the delivery room with her as well, there was more than just a tear in her eyes and a skip in her step.

 

And then when Jemma and Fitz called Daisy to tell her that she would not only be in the room but would have title as godmother, there was nothing but silence on the other end. They panicked, hoping it wouldn't be too much for her, but a loud sniffle on the other end ended all their fears, and smiles rose on both their faces.

 

They were all together again, and more close knit than ever.

 

In fact, Jemma had to literally push both of them out of a room when Jemma needed peace and quiet. And she thought Fitz was the overprotective one. Daisy might have him beat.

 

When she was having a particularly hard night, what with the baby kicking and everything, Fitz and Daisy both refused to sleep a wink just to make sure she was okay at all times. Her heart melted while her mouth scolded them for staying up with her.

 

And it only intensified when complications arose. She was feeling intense contractions one day, while laying in bed chatting with May. May, of course, showed concern immediately for Jemma, stating in a firm tone that they should go to the hospital.

 

"I have this all scheduled Agent May," Jemma had mentioned, but a sharp contraction caused her to cry out and that's when she knew that the baby would be coming that day. Daisy and Fitz were stuck on base, but one phone call from May brought the two agents to Jemma's side in record time.

 

The doctors ended up debating whether or not to break Jemma's water, and she had argued through her pain that it was too early. But looks of concern from Daisy and Fitz, her family, prompted her to give in and allow them to do their job.

 

And many agonizing hours later there she laid, with a beautiful baby on her chest and her world growing with more love than she could ever gather up on her own.

 

Fitz starts to stir across the room, and her eyes bright up as his sleepy ones meet hers, and he smiles softly at her. He picks up his chair and sets it down next to her bedside, his eyes removing themselves from the sight in front of him.

 

He leans over and kisses her temple, his lips lingering near her ear. "I love you," he murmurs.

 

Jemma hums. "I love you." 

 

He leans forward and connects her lips with his softly, and she can't help but smile into the kiss.

 

A stirring motion in Jemma's arms breaks them apart and they look down at their baby as he opens his eyes, and Jemma can hear Fitz gasp silently beside her.

 

"I love you, Fitz," she repeats. She doesn't take her eyes off her -  _their_ \- baby. "But I might love him more."

 

"Well of course you would, its motherly instinct." He pauses. "I love him more too."

 

She smiles and leans into Fitz's shoulder as they both peer down to their greatest creation.

 

Jemma then looks up and notices Daisy looking at them fondly, a faint smile on her lips. "Did you want to hold him, Daisy?"

 

Daisy points to herself as if to question, but then slides out of the chair and over to Jemma's side, and she holds out her arms for Jemma to transfer to Daisy's grasp.

 

He wiggles a bit in her grasp, but settles nicely into the crook of her elbow. Daisy's smile grew.

 

"He's precious," she whispers, her finger tracing the outline of his face delicately.

 

Jemma reaches behind her for Fitz's hand, but it was already right there searching for hers. They both could clearly see all the emotions in Daisy's expression. 

 

Happiness for her friends who finally have a new life of their own.

 

Sorrow for never being able to have that future with Lincoln before....

 

And curiosity of what it would be like if he _was_ here. If they were in this situation eventually. Curious to have one of her own with  _him._  


But Daisy looking between them and their baby made them realize that she's always been there for them, and now they'll always be there for her. 

 

A little while goes by, and its still the three - well, four - of them in the room. Fitz is laying in the hospital bed with Jemma, with her head lying on his chest and his finger drawing patterns on her back. Daisy's sitting and holding their son.

 

"I'm so glad the doctors decided to do what they did," Jemma says lazily, "Otherwise he'd probably still be in here." She points to her stomach and Fitz laughs quietly, kissing her head.

 

"It was actually Fitz's idea, not the doctors," Daisy says.

 

Jemma raises her head to look at her husband. But Fitz raises his hands before she can say anything.

 

"She told me to break it," he defends, pointing to Daisy.

 

Jemma chuckles and rests her head back on his chest. "Well, you made the right call then, Doctor Fitz."

 

Fitz groans and both Jemma and Daisy laugh.

 

"Did you guys think of a name for him yet?" Daisy asks. 

 

They had discussed names one night a few weeks into her pregnancy, and they had both agreed on a name that not only meant so much to them but  _more_ to Daisy.

 

Jemma smiles in her friend's direction, her eyes beginning to water up. "Lincoln."

 

Daisy stops rocking the baby for a moment, her eyes glued on their faces across the room. "Are you serious?"

 

"We had thought about it early on," Fitz added, "We never let go of him either, Daisy." 

 

Daisy's eyes began to cloud over with tears, and she was too late to catch one as it fell down her cheek.

 

She looks down at the little baby boy and smiles. "Hi Lincoln. I'm Daisy. I promise I'll protect you as best as I can."

 

She bends down to kiss his head, and when she looks back up, both Fitz and Jemma are fast asleep in each others arms. 

 

"Okay, Lincoln. I think its about time I tell you a little something about your mom and dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> -  
> Come say hi! I'm [bioforensics](bioforensics.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)


End file.
